Anna's Frustration
by RR-Forever
Summary: Anna likes Elsa. Elsa likes Anna. That much is certain. So Anna couldn't, for the love of God, understand why they still hadn't made any progress. Well, maybe she was partly to blame. If she wasn't so damn stubborn and had taken the initiative herself… All she wants is a kiss from Elsa. Is that really so much to ask for? (Title sucks)


This is my first Elsanna fanfic so I hope I did alright.  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Update: Nothing major, just edited some sentences I wasn't happy about and added spaces between paragraphs.

Warning: contains incest (obviously)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was frustrated. Frustrated and annoyed with her older sister. It was almost a year after the Great Thaw and there still hadn't been any progress between the two siblings. Of course the princess was ecstatic to finally have reconciled with her beloved sister, whom she had missed so dearly in those 13 years. They had lots of catching up to do and everyday was filled with new activities to experience together to replace their childhood memories of loneliness, but it wasn't enough for the princess. She wanted more than recreating the past. She wanted to hold hands when walking on the castle grounds, cuddle with her sister in front of the fireplace, share the same bed so that she'd never wake up alone again and steal some of Elsa's sweet kisses when no one is looking. Truth be told, they already did most of these things. The only thing they didn't do, to Anna's great frustration, was kiss. It would be the final stadium in their relationship. She'd had it all worked out in her mind. Sisters, best friends and, finally, lovers. It would be perfect. However, this was all just a distant dream as long as her sweet sister remained so dense. For someone who ruled a kingdom, the queen was surprisingly oblivious to the people who lived in it, or maybe it was only Anna she didn't notice.  
All year the princess had been leaving hints for Elsa to pick up on. Lingering gazes, unnecessary touches, rambling even more so than usual. She had tried everything she could think of. By now she wasn't even trying to be subtle anymore. She was just blunt out obvious with her affections. Following Elsa around like a lovesick puppy, complimenting her every chance she got. At one point she had even went as far as to almost kissed her, it had been a slip up on her part, but it had been fruitless. Elsa had just stood there frozen in place, mouth half open in shock and a barely there blush on her cheeks. Anna had been hoping this would give Elsa the final push she needed, but instead the blonde had just fled the scene. Elsa never brought it up.

It wasn't that her sister didn't feel the same way about her, she was sure of that. She had seen the way her sister looked at her when she thought Anna was distracted, felt the underlying desire for more with every touch no matter how insignificant. All the signs where there, she recognized them because it was the same way she acted around Elsa. So she couldn't, for the love of God, understand why they still hadn't made any progress. Well, maybe she was partly to blame. If she wasn't so damn stubborn and had taken the initiative herself…  
Then again, Elsa was the eldest. Shouldn´t she be the one to initiate their first kiss? That's how it worked right? Those were the unwritten rules. She'd read her fair share of romance novels. It all came back to a few simple steps. Attracting her attention, getting to know her, spending time together, 'accidentally' letting their shoulders touch, blah, blah, blah. She'd followed every step. Hell, she'd even used some of the lame tricks she'd read about in a book Kristoff had thrown at her head when she'd been complaining about Elsa for the umpteenth time. But no matter how stupid the book, it was always the man courting the woman. So, in their case, the oldest should play that part, right? She'd already taken care of the previous steps, so would it really be too much to ask for something as simple as a kiss from Elsa? Then again, did those rules even apply to two women, or relatives for that matter? Did they even exist? Oh well, it didn't matter, she was not giving up. She would get Elsa to kiss her, if it was the last thing she did. Her sister just had come to her senses and everything would work out just fine.

"But how am I ever going to get it through her thick skull?" Anna exclaimed to no one in particular.  
She had been sulking around all day long, to the great displeasure of the servants, trying to come up with the best way to confront her sister about this ever-growing issue. Right now, she was lying on the grass in the royal gardens, having been kicked out of every room in the castle.  
It was a beautiful day. The sky was bright blue and the sun was warming her skin pleasantly through the leaves. Bees could be heard buzzing, flying from flower to flower. The princess had her arms stretched to the side and her legs were up in the air, resting against the trunk of a tree. "I'll just ask her nicely when I see her ...No, can't do that. That's weird. Maybe I should ask Kristoff for help. Even worse, he'll laugh in my face. Ooh, what about Olaf? …who am I kidding? He has the concentration span of a goldfish. Ugh, Elsa, you stinker!"

A rustling sound in the distance alarmed the princess and she sat up, looking around her for the source of the noise.  
"Speaking of the devil!"  
Not too far from where she was currently positioned, she spotted her sister taking a stroll through the garden. In a flash she made up her mind. She scrambled to her feet, tripping over her dress in her haste to get up. "Elsa! We need to talk!" She yelled, sounding angrier than she intended to. The queen halted immediately and turned around shakily. There was visible fright on her face. "Anna?"  
The princess crossed the distance in a few strides, stopping only inches from her. She put a hand on her hip and the other was poking Elsa accusingly in the chest. It was obvious from her posture that she was pissed off, but the blonde couldn't think of anything she might have done.  
"You really must be the most thick-headed person in this whole kingdom!"  
Ouch, that was harsh. Nevertheless, the queen tried to keep her dignity. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."  
"Of course you are." she said sarcastically, "Do you have any idea how hard I've tried to get you to notice me?! To make it clear that I like you, in a more than sisterly way. What do I have to do for you to get it?! You want me to hold a sign saying 'I love you' in the air." She exclaimed, waving her hands around, her pent-up frustration rising to the surface.

Elsa was getting genuinely confused now. "What are you talking about? This is very unlike you. We see each other every day and I know you love me, you tell me at least once a day."  
Her sister let out a long and frustrated sigh. "Yes, I know that! That's not what I'm trying to tell you."  
"Than what _are_ you trying to say?" Elsa was getting slightly annoyed by her sister's strange behavior.  
"Why won't you kiss me!?" By now the princess was whining.  
"I-I… what?" Elsa was taken aback by this blunt confession. She didn't seem to be the only one because her sister turned bright red and started fiddling with her braids. All traces of the confident and slightly intimidating girl gone in a blink.  
"I- I mean, uhm, why w-won't you k-kiss me, NO, miss me? Why won't you m-miss me?" She tried to backtrack. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She was having some serious second thoughts. Hopefully a big hole would open up to swallow her, sparing her from any further embarrassment. Alas, today was not her lucky day it seemed.  
"Excuse me?" her sister said surprised, "You're wondering why I won't… kiss you, if I heard correctly."  
She was obviously still letting the words sink in. "Kiss you?" She mumbled absentmindedly. Maybe she could still talk herself out of this. Stumbling over her words she said: "No, no, KISS, I said kiss me! No, darn MISS, miss for sure! Definitely miss me!"  
"I'm not deaf, Anna. I heard you perfectly fine the first time." The queen commented dryly.  
Well, there went that plan. At least it possibly couldn't get any worse than this. "However, what I don't quite understand is why you would ask such a thing."  
"The universe must really hate me." Anna thought.  
"Really Elsa? You want me to explain it to you? Word for word? God I was right. You really are hopeless."  
Elsa just raised her eyebrow, signaling to her sister that, yes, she had to explain it.  
"Okay, well, you see, I like you, like, _really_ like you, though you probably caught up on that, and I think, or I assume, you feel the same way about me." She stopped for a brief moment to gauge her sister's reaction. Her eyes were cast to the ground and a light blush was coloring her cheeks. Anna did a small victory dance in her head. Not all was lost… yet. "And normally when people are in love, they kiss. So, I was just wondering why we haven't kissed yet… 'cause I really want to. I just would really like there to be an… us." She finished lamely. God could she make it sound even more childish?  
She looked up to see her sister staring at her with a big grin.  
"I would really like there to be an us too." She replied shyly.  
Anna's heart skipped a beat. "Really?" She asked hopefully.  
The queen nodded. "Really."

Anna, in all her enthusiasm, draped her arms across the queens neck and leaned forward, ready to connect their lips, but before she actually got the chance to do anything, hands on her chest roughly pushed her away. Ice formed beneath their feet, freezing the flowers around them. Her sister wrapped her arms around her own waist and took a step back, eyes fixed on the ground. Hurt flashed across the redhead's face. Did she misunderstand? Didn't Elsa want this as well? Had she just ruined everything? Her thoughts were interrupted by a whisper so soft she had to strain her ears to hear it.  
"I can't. I… I don't know how to k-kiss."  
Anna blinked, and then she blinked again. Then, without warning, she started laughing. Instantly Elsa's head shot up, looking at her with horror. This immediately shut her up.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to… sorry." She said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.  
They stared at each other and Anna saw Elsa getting increasingly more nervous with every passing second. Her sister was wringing her hands together and her eyes were looking anywhere but at her.  
"Elsa, calm down. I shouldn't have laughed, but I'm just so relieved. Pfew, I thought I'd just made a terrible mistake."  
Her sister didn't say a word, but the melting ice indicated she was somewhat relaxing. Anna thought it safe to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about."  
"I just don't want to mess up our first kiss, because I happen to be completely uniformed on the matter." She admitted.  
"Oh Elsa, that won't happen. You know why? Because it'd be with you. And you could never disappoint me. Besides, I'm not an expert either. I've read about it in books and of course there's that disaster with Kristoff… Wait, you've never even read about it?"  
The queen shrugged meekly. "I've tried to read a few romance novels, when I was younger, but I couldn't be bothered to finish any of them. They were all so focused on men. It just wasn't my thing. I was more interested in geometry anyway."  
"Oh, okay." Anna said surprised, "Well, what if we'd work our way to it. Would you be okay with that? Or don't you want to…"  
"Work to it?" Her sister questioned.  
"Yeah, like, uhm, here, take my hand." She held out her hand and her sister hesitantly took it, still feeling nervous and uncertain. Anna took hold of her hand and lifted it to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on each knuckle. This earned her a giggle.  
"Good, you're smiling again. Now, how about a hug?" The princess said smiling. She opened her arms for Elsa, who immediately embraced her in a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while and she felt most of the tension leave her sister's body. Anna's cheek rested on the queen's shoulder and she took this opportunity to brush her lips against her neck. Her sister shivered and tightened her hold on her waist. Anna saw this as a sign to continue and lifted her head to place a sweet kiss on both the queen's pale cheeks. Next up was her forehead, followed by her nose and eyelids. Elsa blushed deeply at the attention bestowed on her. She continued decorating her face with sweet kisses, until she was absolutely sure she'd kissed the last bit of tension away. Anna gave one more peck to her nose as she cradled her sister's face in her hands. Their eyes met and the princess gave a reassuring smile before softly pressing her lips against her sister's in a tender kiss. She closed her eyes and the queen followed suit. Anna lost all sense of the world around her. All she could feel was Elsa's cool, soft lips against her own, awakening every fiber in her body.  
She began to softly nibble and suck on her sister's lower lip, begging silently for entrance. Elsa stifled before hesitantly opening her mouth.  
Their kiss was sloppy and messy and far from perfect, but Anna felt like she had gone to heaven. The princess was the first to pull away. She rested her forehead against her sister's.  
"How was that for a first kiss?" The princess asked shyly.  
"Perfect." Elsa breathed.  
"So, you think we can, maybe, do that again sometime?" She asked hopefully.  
The queen let out a giggle. "You really have to ask, silly?"  
"Just checking."  
They stood there, in the comfort of each other's embrace, still dazed by their first kiss.  
A thought suddenly hit her. "Wait, does this mean we're like… girlfriends now?" Anna asked, feeling extremely silly.  
"I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." Elsa said with a big grin.  
"Really?! Great! Fantastic even!" She said ecstatic and giggled. " I'm glad we had this talk."  
Her sister snickered "Yeah, me too. Now, come on. I found this secluded spot surrounded by strawberry bushes. You'll absolutely love it."  
She gave Anna a quick peck on the lips before intertwining their hands and pulling her along. Anna squealed internally and followed her sister obediently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I absolutely hate writing kissing scenes, but I love them at the same time. It's a real inconvenience. I hope this one was alright 'cause I'm basically Elsa when it comes to kissing. I just try to cover it up by using fancy words XD  
I am aware that I used the word sister quite a lot, but it was the easiest way to distinguish Elsa and Anna.

Thank you for reading!  
Please review!

Ciao 


End file.
